


I'll run to you

by LesLucy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesLucy/pseuds/LesLucy
Summary: When Amity's mom finds out about Amity's girlfriend, where will our choco mint run to?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

The sun sets as Amity stares out of her window. Her mind drifting as she stares, she thinks of chocolate brown hair and eyes. She hears a knock on her door. Amity turns her head as Emira hurries in. "Mother knows." is all Emira says. Amity gets up and nods and gets her pre-packed bag and jumps out of her window. She summons an abomination hand to help her get down. Once Amity is on the ground she runs to the Owl House.

Amity, Edric, and Emira talked about this before. Amity remembers going to Edric and Emira and telling them of her relationship with Luz. They accepted her but worry as they remember who their parents are. So they helped her devise a plan for if one of them finds out. The twins had Amity Pre-pack some items and thought of a safe way for her to escape if needed. Their Father was ok with homosexuals and they know as such, but their mother was much crueler. They couldn't trust their father for he would tell his wife. What Amity didn't know, was that her father was arguing against his wife. He knew of the plan, he knew that Amity was scared, so he didn't tell. He was with Edric distracting his wife to buy Amity some time.

Amity soon saw the Owl house and started running harder. Just as she was about 10 feet away from the house Hooty pops up. "Heyyyyy. Hoot hoot. To come within a feet give me a treat." "Hooty not now!" Amity says frustrated. "I can give you another black eye." She sneers threateningly, baring her fangs. "Alright geez. LUZ, THE MEAN GREEN IS HERE!" Hooty shouts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry theres not much, i am not really creative and am not good at enrish- i mean english.

Amity sits down in the living room of the owl house. Lilith was making tea and Eda was on the couch with King and Luz."So..." Eda starts. "Do you know how your mom found out about you?" Amity shakes her head. "I don't know. Emira got me out before my mother found me and made me know." Amity says looking down.

Lilith enters the room and places a cup of tea down for each of them before sitting down. "Well I guess we will find out once your siblings come to check on you." Lilith says taking a sip of her tea. "Well Amity." Luz starts. "Wanna go to my room to read the Azura books?" "YES- I mean, sure lets go." Amity masks her blush unsuccessfully.

Eda spots the blush and snickers to herself. "Don't do anything I would do!" She shouts. Luz shouts back. "Don't you mean don't do anything I wouldn't do?" "No! I mean what I said." Eda responds, amused. 

Once upstairs Luz takes out her Azura books. "Which one do you wanna read Ami?" The choco mint blushes at the nickname. "U-uh- Y-you can choose Luz." "Well ok!" Luz says happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity and Luz was on the beanbag that was recently added to Luz's room. They were both asleep with the witchling cuddled under Luz's chin. The Azura book on the table next to them.

The stairs creak as the owl lady climbs them. She was heading to her apprentice's room to check on Luz and Amity. She opens the door to see the couple cuddled up to each other. She sighs. "Darn kids, can't even bother to get themselves a blanket." She smiles and looks around for a blanket. 

Once she grabs the blanket she gets closer to the two and covers them. Then Lilith pops her head in. "Edalyn ho- Well they appear to be cozy." King pops into the room as well. He heads towards the young couple and squeezes between them. "Well this is cute and all but we should probably leave and let them sleep." Eda says. Lilith nods and the both get out of the room.

\-------------------

"Alador, why are you keeping me from the homosexual?!" Odalia snarls. Alador yells back. "That's our daughter your talking about!" "NO! That's your daughter!"

Edric backs away from the fight shakily. He sees Emira motioning for him to go to her. "Em, did you get Amity out?" "Yeah, I did. Why's mother and father fighting?" Emira questions. "Apparently father knew of Amity's sexuality and is supporting her while mother is still as homophobic as ever." 

"We should probably go check on Mittens and tell her..." Emira reminds Edric. "Yeah we probably should." Edric responds. They sneak out of the house and head towards the owl house. Leaving their still fighting parents in the house.


End file.
